


Cold brew

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AU where Kells owns a little coffee shop and he gets a special customer





	Cold brew

It was Thursday morning and Colson was getting up from his bed. Outside his window, the sun was shining a bit and it looked a little breezy outside.

He gets up and stretches a bit before going to the bathroom, he brushes his teeth and showers, then gets dressed. 

A striped short sleeve shirt and some black skinny jeans. He quickly checks his phone for the time and then heads to his kitchen for breakfast.

He's going to have to eat quickly, it's 7:20 and he has to get to the shop to start getting ready to open and officially open at 9:30.

It's a little stressful, but he is the manger and he's the only one who has to do it. Colson goes to the fridge to open the freezer and grabs a box of frozen waffles.

After putting them in the toaster, he puts on his jacket and grabs his keys. Once his waffles were done, he grabs them and heads out the door to his car. 

~~~~

In a hour he was at the coffee shop and he unlocks the door. He gets out his keys from his pocket and gets out of the car, to go unlock the door of the building.

Colson turns the lights on inside and goes to the counter, he then gets on an apron. "All right, we still have a good amount of baked goods behind the glass, I just have to make some more muffins, but first the coffee."

Colson goes to the back to get some coffee beans, milk and some other ingredients. He gets the machines turned on and gets to work.

Once the coffee was made, he started on the muffins. Witch was very relaxing for him, baking is something that helps with his stress. He knees the soft dough, as some music from his phone plays and the smell of fresh coffee is brewing made it even better. 

After two pans of muffins were in the oven, he goes to the break room and opens the fridge that was in there. Inside was a cold brew coffee he made for himself yesterday before closing.

It was chilled to perfection, Colson can't do his mornings without a cold brew. If he doesn't get it, then he gets annoyed for the day. 

He takes it out and gets a straw. It feels like pure bliss once he takes a sip, he can't help but smile. Nobody makes a cold brew like him. 

As he's still enjoying his iced coffee, he hears a knock. Colson pauses for a moment, but goes back to drinking his coffee, but he hears more knocks. “I swear to god, customers can't wait for shit." He grumbles. 

He gets out of the break room to get to the door of the shop. When he's there, he sees a man in a white hoodie and jeans standing there, he also had one gold chain on and a cap. The man knocks again. Colson rolls his eyes, can't this guy read the close sign?

"Sorry sir but we don't open for another 40 minutes." 

"I can't come in here when it's open."

"And why not?" The man takes off his hood and Colson can see his face better. His eyes get wide when he recognizes that face. "I really need some coffee, so if you just open, I'll pay extra."

Colson was a little too shocked to say anything, making the man outside sigh. "Hey kid, did you hear me or what?" Colson snaps out of his trance and quickly goes to un-lock the door. 

He opens the door and lets the stranger inside. "Holy crap, wow, just...wow. You're-"

"Yes I know kid." The man says with a roll of his eyes. 

"Eminem is my coffee shop...holy shit." The man rolls his eyes again. "If you're done being star struck, can I get a menu?" Colson blushes from embarrassment and nods. "Um yeah, sure." 

As he's going, he bumps into a table. He felt so embarrassed that he was being clumsy in front of the man he looked up to for years. 

"Shit, I thought I moved this table, anyway let me go get a m-menu." 

When Colson wasn't looking, Eminem smirks a little. 'Cute.' He thinks and he really means it too. The kid is like a nervous kitten.

He goes behind the counter and gets a small menu. Em sits at a table while it's being brought over to him. Em reads it over, looking at the different options.

After a few seconds, the man speaks. "Let me get whatever you were drinking and a slice of lemon bunt cake."

"Good choice, the cake is a costumer favorite, perfectly sweet." 

"Sweeter then you?" 

Colson blushes a little bit more. "Um...The cold brew will take a while to make, since I have started on making them yet."

"I don't mind waiting."

"Cool, I'll be back with that cake." He goes behind the counter to gets a slice from behind the glass. Then goes to the back to put it in the oven so it can heat up a little, he times it for 1 minute. 

Then gets to work on that coffee.

~~~~~~~~

After about 7 minutes he's putting the cake and drink in front of the rapper. "Thanks." He says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's good, really good." 

Colson has to bite his lip so he wouldn't smile so much "thank you, do you need anything else?"

"How about your number?" Colson feels bit flustered again, his idol is flirting with him. The rapper smirks before taking another sip. "I think this could be my new favorite place to get coffee. I never had someone cute as you serve me."

Colson didn't really know what to say, if he opens his mouth now, he might say something dumb. Just then he hears the timer to one of the ovens go off.

"I-I have to get that, the muffins are done." He starts heading to the back, but he bumps into  
another table again. "Damn it." He mumbles.

"What kind are they?"

"Raspberry."

"Give me two of those in a to-go bag." Colson nods and goes to the back. He puts on his oven mitts and carefully gets them out. 

The smell of them were amazing, he gets some tongs and a paper bag to put the muffins in, then heads back to the front.

The rapper is already standing at the counter, wallet ready and cold brew in his other hand. After handing him the bag, he gets the register on. "Okay two muffins, cold coffee and cake...your total is $12.25.

The man nods and gets a twenty from his wallet, handing it to the younger man. "Keep the change." Then rapper notices the tip jar. He reaches into his wallet and takes out 3 hundred dollar bills and puts it in the jar.

"Oh, um thank you, but you didn't to put that much in there." 

"Keep it sweetheart, you earned it." Colson's cheeks turn a bit pink and the rapper grins. “Has anyone told you, you're adorable." 

"Not really." His voice cracks a little and he just wants to die now. "That's ashamed, you mind if I step behind the counter and give you an extra tip?" 

Colson hesitates before nodding, Em goes behind the counter and gets close to him. He gently grabs colson's shirt and pulls him down a little.

He takes out a fifty and puts it in the little apron pocket. "Thanks for the service."

Then he gently gives him a little kiss on the lips. Colson groans and glares at him a little. "Stop teasing please."

Em smirks and gives him another kiss. He can taste the bitter, but yet sweet taste in Colson's mouth, it must of been from the cold brew he was drinking earlier.

He then pulls away, "fuck, your sweeter then I thought." He kisses him again and bites those pink lips a little, making the young man whimper.

"Come on lets go somewhere more private." Colson nods and leads the older man to the back. 

When they get there, Em pushes Colson up against the wall and starts kissing him again. After he pulls away again, Colson groans in frustration. “patience baby." Eminem unzips Colson's pants and pulls them down. Then he helps him take off the apron and lifts his shirt up till it's off.

Then he puts his fingers to Colson's mouth. “Suck, we need them wet." Colson nods and does what he says. 

"So good for me." The older man mutters, pushes his fingers further, making colson choke a little bit. 

"God, I would love to see these gorgeous lips around my cock, but maybe another time." Soon his fingers were wet enough and pulls them out of the boy's mouth. Then he pulls Colson's boxers down.

He reaches behind Colson and squeezes those soft asscheeks. “You have a great ass you know." He puts his fingers between his cheeks and feels the tight hole.

"Turn around baby and let me see." Colson does and Em spreads his cheeks. "So pretty." He says as he looks at that pink hole.

He puts one finger in and twist it a little, then taps on those tight walls. "F-fuck, more." 

"Anything for you baby." He adds a second finger and starts scissoring them. "You like that baby, huh?"

Before Colson could answer, the rapper gets his fingers deeper and starts prodding at his prostate. Colson whines and pushes his ass back against those fingers.

Em pushes harder at the prostate before sliding the fingers almost all the way out, only to shove them back in. "I can only imagine what this ass would feel around my cock, but I might have to find out another time."

He thrust his fingers in and out, before adding a third one. He pulls them in different directions and keeps touching his prostate.

The hole was turning a darker shade of pink around his fingers and Em just found it so hot.

After a few more minutes, Colson feels himself come, come getting on his stomach and starting to drip down it. He was panting a little once he was off his high. Em gets some paper towel and helps wipe the come off his stomach.

"Thanks, but please don't touch anything else. I still have to make food back here." Colson says as he pulls up his pants and buttons them back up. Then gets his shirt and apron on. In fact he’s throwing away that whole roll of paper towel.

"Right, but you weren't complaining when I was finger fucking that sweet ass of yours."

Colson was about to say something, but Em cuts him off. "I'm just teasing doll. I think I'll come back next week, but just in case you can't wait.." Eminem reaches into his pocket and takes out a pen, then grabs Colson's hand. He writes his number on his skin, then gives his hand a kiss.

Colson can't help but giggle and it's one of the cutest sounds Em's heard. "You're such a gentleman."

"You know it sweetheart. Thanks again for the coffee, call me whenever you want. Also can I get your name?"

Colson blushes again, but smiles too. "Colson, also thanks for the tip." 

"No problem Colson" He gives a wink, that makes Colson's heart flip and the man leaves. 

After a few minutes, Colson's phones rings. It was his friend and employee, Rook. He answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey dude, I might be running a bit late. Just wanted to let you know, sorry."

"It's okay man, you're on time a lot so once won't hurt."

"Thanks, so anything happened this morning while opening?" Colson has to hold back a giggle before saying 

"yeah, but I'll tell you when you get here." 

Now of course he won't be telling his friend, everything that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, if you did leave kudos and comments.  
> Also sorry if there’s a few mistakes, I was little tired while editing.


End file.
